Calder Falk
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Age | 18 |- | Gender | Male |- | Race | Human |- | Class | Mage |- | Status | Missing |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Character Information |- | Marital Status | Single |- | Occupation | Hedge Mage, Runaway |- | Alignment | Chaotic Good |- | Allies | Peltia Dunahee, Khroal Dunahee, The Dragonsworn Covenant |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Out of Character |- | Played By | Zee |} Calder Falk (also known as Coal) is a young sorcerer from Westfall who recently joined the Dragonsworn Covenant under the Blue flight. He is a runaway determined to lessen the burden on his parents for his magical training. Recently, he has been disowned by the Kirin Tor for teleporting outside of designated sites. He fled before the final events in the Plaguelands and has not returned since. His last known location was the Wyrmrest Temple. Personality Calder is a shy boy who has difficulty standing up for himself. He has a stammer that is more noticeable around women, but before abandoning his post in the Plaguelands, he had been growing more confident in his abilities. Like many his age, he falls in love too easily, often with women older than him or those who are unavailable to him. History Childhood Born in Westfall, Calder grew up in an impoverished family, but a relatively happy one. His natural aptitude for magic developed at a young age, when he discovered an old, worn book containing basic spells. While his friends attempted and failed, Calder was capable of performing the small cantrips and proudly informed his parents that he wanted to study to become a mage. Due to their financial situation, Calder received very basic training, but his parents wanted to provide him with a better life. One afternoon, he overheard them considering making a deal with the Defias Brotherhood to secure them a loan and send him to Stormwind for training. Rather than have his family suffer the ties that had ruined so many families in Moonbrook, Calder ran away. The First Trip Calder spent a year living on his own in the Stormwind City outskirts, meeting several young people his age wanting to escape to a better life. He spent his free time practicing, never really experiencing the childhood he wanted. One day, on a whim, he decided to sneak onto the Ship in a Bottle and buy himself a drink. Though being clearly underage, Peltia chose to humour the nervous boy and gave him a glass of whiskey. He threw up and ran away. To make dues for his transgression, he returned to the ship and offered to help with odd-jobs, taking deliveries, and stocking the stores, and soon found himself part of the crew. Mage Training While working on the ship, Calder encountered a priestess practicing her holy magic, which intrigued the young boy. She informed him of a friend who was looking for an apprentice, to which Calder happily inquired. It was here he met Korinth Agestaff, who became his instructor in the magical arts. During his rounds of the city, Coal ventured into the Slaughtered Lamb area of Stormwind's mage district and met a woman who attempted to harm him. Korinth arrived and challenged the woman to a duel to protect the life of his student. Korinth was cursed in the fight, soon dying. Time With the Dragonsworn With nowhere else to go, Calder returned to the ship and remained there in his guilt. His magical aptitude attracted the attention of Khroal Dunahee, leader of the Dragonsworn Covenant and co-owner of the bar, and was offered a position under the Blue Flight. Though initially reluctant, Calder accepted and started his training under blue drakes in Winterspring as well as with the mages of Stormwind. Between his studies, Coal frequently returned to the ship. When he was informed that his friend and mentor, Khroal, had been brought under possession of time magic, he volunteered to help. During the last of these fights, with his friends and allies injured, Calder summoned a portal to the ship, breaking one of the fundamental teleportation rules. Due to his age, the Kirin Tor spared his life, but barred him from practicing magic. When Calder was introduced to Lennsik, himself on the run from the Kirin Tor, Coal began to slowly resume his magical practice, but lived in fear of being caught and put to death. Failed Love All the while, Calder found himself growing attracted to Milae Shayson, a fellow Sworn and one-time owner of the boat. It was out of duty to both her and Peltia that Calder agreed to travel to the Plaguelands and rescue a red drake that had been taken captive. While staying in Hearthglen, Calder and Milae drank a potion prepared by a corrupt Arthilan, causing Calder to kiss Milae and admit his love for her. She spurned him, already dating Lennsik, but Calder persisted. They came to blows shortly before the final skirmish between the Dragonsworn and the cultists, and Calder chose to flee rather than fight. Milae was killed in the fight, news that was not brought to his attention until Romark Corbridge found him at the Wyrmrest Temple. He has not been seen since. Category:Characters